Angie (AFCoD)
Angie (エンジー Enjī) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Angie is a happy-go-lucky and energetic girl who seems to be able to cheer any sad person with her sweet smile. She loves her career as a pianist and wants people to listen to her tune and pay attention to it. She also enjoys playing outdoor and sports. The rival for Angie's love is Florian, the shopkeeper at Flow Supermarket. Both of them dream of becoming famous in the future, as well as having the same outgoing, bright personality. If the couple gets married, Florian will live with Angie at Blue Sea Mansion. She is also considered to be the opposite of Birgit, and often follows her wherever they go. Angie lives in Heartful City from the beginning of game, therefore the player can begin interacting with her right away. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Angie's case; a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. Angie's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Angie when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Angie cooked a Blueberry Pie that she wanted to share with the player. If the player accepts Angie's present, she will be happy and their relationship increases. If her gift is rejected, Angie will be upset, and the player will lose -1000 XP with her. ---- ---- ---- Bring me a Choco. Sponge Cake! Angie's first request is to bring her a Chocolate Sponge Cake. If the player is a boy, completing this request is necessary to marry Angie. If the player is a girl, completing this request will only increase her XP with Angie, assuming that there's no same-sex marriage in this game. ---- Delivery to Kokoro Angie asks the player to deliver something to Kokoro. Your reward for this request is Ice Cream Crepe, which can be re-gifted to Angie for big boost in XP. ---- How well do you know Angie? Upon talking to Angie, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player will take a 5-question quiz about how well does he/she know Angie. The protagonist can do whatever he/she wants with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Angie being upset, and they lose XP. ---- Do you love Angie? After Angie reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Angie during the day, and show her a going-steady Ring! The scene will take place at the Beach, where Angie will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Angie officially become sweethearts. Angie will be very happy that the player returns her feelings. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. If the player does not show up to meet Angie or gives her a negative response, he will lose XP. ---- Going out with Angie Angie will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the protagonist goes outside his home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to go on a date with her later. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to the small diner on Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. What an amazing piano skill! *Blue Sea Mansion *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Florian (Girl Player)/Angie (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married Florian surprisingly greets Angie to show him her amazing piano skills. Angie says she's feeling excited today, and got her dress on and everything. Florian wants Angie to show him what she got, and Angie begins to play the "Compatibility Tester" theme from Tomodachi Collection. Florian compliments that it was nice play, and tells about the music she played. Angie says Florian's music sense is boring. ---- Cleaning *Blue Sea Mansion *15:00 to 17:00 *Not on Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Florian (Girl Player)/Angie (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married Florian says how long did it has been since Angie cleaned her place. Angie insults him, but cleaning is very difficult for her! Plus, her vacuum broke suddenly, so there was simply nothing to be done! Florian suggests Angie to use a broom. Just using air freshener doesn't get rid of the dust, or the germs! Angie has really got to learn to live more responsibly, and that's why Florian is worried about you sometimes. Angie thanks him, but begins to act angrily. Just because she spends more time on myself than a bunch of furniture doesn't... Angie doesn't know why she even talks to him. Angie blames Florian for being a slacker and mean old geezer. Hearing this, Florian is shocked again. ---- Date! *Walk from Love Drop Village to Mt. Cherry Grove *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Florian (Girl Player)/Angie (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline Angie and Florian are sitting together on Mt. Cherry Grove. Angie comments it's like a mountain of grasses. Florian asks if this is her first time visiting this place, but Angie says she comes here a lot! She thinks Florian is tired suggest him to take a break. Florian agrees. Angie asks about Florian's favourite animal, and he says if it's a farm animal, it would be everything! Shocked, Angie says that Florian must like animals he has taken care in his farm! She wants to visit there. Angie asks again if Florian wants to come visit her everyday, and he also says yes. At the end, they both go home. ---- Hand in marriage *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Florian (Girl Player)/Angie (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Angie has made a decision and Florian asks what did she decide. Angie says she's going to visit his farm so that they can play together, taking care of animals, and do all sort of stuff. Florian suddenly stops and Angie asks what's wrong with him. Florian pulls a Bouquet of Roses, and asks about her hand in marriage, which Angie excitedly accepts. The player, who witnessed this happily congratulates them, then asks about when they will hold the wedding ceremony. Florian and Angie promise to call the player that morning a month from now, and decide to hold it at the church. Following a successful proposal, Florian and Angie will approach the player in House Area to plan their marriage. One month after the 4th Rival Event, Florian and Angie will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Florian or Angie in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the Main Character does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the player is immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. Two months after Florian and Angie get married, Angie will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Florian. If her request is accepted, Florian and Angie will have a daughter named Florence. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes